The use of solid state drives or devices (SSDs) instead of other storage media such as random access memory to store data presents some challenges, especially when that data is frequently updated. For instance, SSDs store data in blocks. To write data to a block, the block is first erased and then the new data is written to the block. However, a block can only be erased a limited number of times before wearing out. Thus, SSDs that are used to store data that changes frequently can quickly wear out. Wear leveling is used to distribute data writes among the blocks so that blocks do not fail prematurely, thereby extending the lifetime of SSDs. Nevertheless, each SSD will eventually wear out, some quicker than others.
In a cloud-based or storage-as-a-service (SaaS) environment, for example, storage service providers (SSPs) provide storage space and related services to customers (e.g., individuals, companies, and businesses). SSDs may be allocated on the fly depending on workload and other variables such as quality-of-service. The SSPs charge a fee (e.g., a monthly rate) based on the amount of drive space allocated to and/or used by the customer.
SSPs provide their services for profit and are therefore interested in improving the return on investment on the SSDs they purchase and implement as part of those services.